It is known in the power connector technology to provide an electrical connector for a power connection through the enclosure of equipment. The equipment is typically provided with a conductive shell into which all of the hardware is mounted. The power module is typically provided as a socket which is mounted to a cutout in the rear panel of the equipment. An electrical extension cord is then plugged into the socket where contacts of the cord electrically connect terminals in the power module socket to provide power to the equipment.
It is also known to common a conductive jacket of the module to the conductive panel of the desktop computer. This is shown in Applicant's SRB series modules.
It is also generally known in the connector art to common a shield of an electrical connector to a conductive panel, by way of contacts on the shield to increase the conductivity between the shield and the panel, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,854. Such contacts however, may become plastically deformed or may provide only point contacts between the shield and the panel.